Washington Irving Should Stick To History
by LeviathanRising
Summary: A Routine hunt in upstate New York leads to the Winchesters coming face to...empty space where face used to be, with one of literature's most enduring Spectres...The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow.


**DISCLAIMER:Sam,Dean, and all other Characters not created by me are the Property of Eric Kripke and/or Warner Bros (Not sure). Those created by Irving are Public Domain.**

**_This takes place in the first half of Season 2, for those wondering._**

"That's it Dean, no lighting storms,cattle mutilations,forest fires,at least none that aren't expected in certain places at this time of year. it's like the demons have just..gone dark."

"Then they're planning something, look again."

"Dean, I Wanna find Yellow Eyes just as bad as you do, you know that, but there aren't any omens, we have nowhere to look,nothing to hunt, Ash is at the roadhouse, keeping an eye out for anything twenty-four seven, if any omens pop up, we'll be the first to know."

"Search for house fires then, or people who might've made deals.

"I've looked everywhere, and looked again, there's nothing, but in the meantime, there's this"

"A Case?", Dean seemed to relax a bit at the thought of a routine hunt, his voice grew calmer, and his shoulders went slack. Sam let out a sigh of relief, not really in the mood for another argument with his brother.

"Upstate New York, four people murdered in the last two months, decapitated"

Dean furrowed his brow, and stopped chewing his bacon cheeseburger for a moment.

"Gruesome, but is it our kind of gruesome, or just some nut with a machete?"

"Well, then this nut carries a broadsword, with a permanently white hot blade that cauterizes on impact"

"I Stand corrected", Dean replied through a mouth full of Burger. A Speck of bacon flew from Dean's mouth and landed on Sam's sleeve jacket, he angrily wiped it off and tossed the napkin to the floor.

"Can you eat like a normal, adult human being, Dean?"

Dean shot a glance towards Sam's fruit salad and green tea. "Can you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and flipped his laptop closed. "Let's go".

Dark clouds gradually overtook the skies ahead of the Impala, as it drove onwards through the forests, farmlands,and rivers of upstate New York. A Light drizzle had fallen steadily for for the past few hours, and had only recently stopped,leaving the Impala's windows covered in raindrops and moisture.

Dean glanced out of the window, at the twisted and gnarled trees that lined the road side.

"Not the cheeriest weather, but I guess it's not so bad, especially after that Skinwalker in New Mexico, my skin was charred for about a month."

Dean glanced over at Sam, who currently had his face buried in a book of local folklore, his face firmly set to it's "don't bother me I'm doing research" mode.

"Any ideas yet?"

"This area's pretty much a kitchen sink of supernatural beings, legends originating from World War II to the Pre colonial period, ghouls,goblins,witches,spirits,demons,etcetera, it could be anything."

"Well you said this thing carries a sword, so that rules out most monsters, a demon maybe?".

"Well there aren't any Omens, this entire area is a huge farmland, if there was ever a place to do some cattle mutilations, it'd be here, but nothing. No lighting storms either, there is one thing, though."

"What?"

"The town's name."

"Which is?"

"I'm not following"

"Tarrytown served as Washington Irving's inspiration for the Legend of Sleepy Hollow, You know, the Headless Horseman, Ichabod Crane, the works."

"So you're blaming the murders on a fictional character?, oh that's good, even for us."

"I'm just saying it's interesting is all."

"Sure, , maybe it's not just him though,maybe he's working with Dracula and the Mummy. Who knows, maybe we'll run into Abbot & Costello."

Sam stared at his brother for a moment, then went on. "There was a witness to one of the murders, a girl, fourteen years olf, she's pretty much catatonic, won't talk to anyone, police have tried, to no avail."

"Maybe she'll talk to us."

"She'd better,She's the only lead we've got"

The Impala drove on, slowing slightly when the sign came into view.

"Welcome to Tarrytown!", it read in great letters, under the words was an image; That of a Headless Spectre on a horse chasing another, substantially more terrified one across a bridge.

Dean pointed at the sign through the windshield, smiling.

"Careful Sam, there's our culprit".

"Shut up Dean".


End file.
